


An acquired taste

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Data Pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Two against one has never been a good combination but it might be a pleasurable one.
Relationships: Inui Sadaharu/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Inui Sadaharu/Yanagi Renji
Kudos: 3





	An acquired taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilli_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/gifts).



> Creation: 2020-07-08

''More to the left.''

Yanagi raised an eyebrow but did as asked. 

He was rewarded when a soft hiss met his ears. 

Given the angle he was now using to push in, the crown of his cock would not directly hit the prostate anymore but merely brush at its side, therefore making this experience much more painful than it should be.

That thought alone made Yanagi stiffen further and he wondered not for the first time why this particular partner had said yes in the first place.

Being fucked by a data master was already extremely intense. To top that with a liking for this…

His cock hardened even further and that shouldn't be even possible any longer.

Sadaharu had to really like this one.

As if called, Seigaku's data master actually appeared. 

A calculating smile firmly in place at the display he was being treated to.

''You look positively ruffled. In body language only, of course.''

''I assure you the feeling is mutual, though he will need a shower after this.''

Inui's smile turned fond. 

''He always does. Don't you, Tezuka?''

The Seigaku captain bit his lip. One data master was already torture, albeit one he actively chose to want. Two were short of an erupting volcano. 

''Won't you join us then, Sadaharu? I'm sure your occasional bed partner could use another hand.''

''I think that can be arranged, Renji. Though I'd rather use my mouth as Tezuka responds much more acutely to that.''

''Of course, doctor.''

Inui growled at the title but sank to his knees all the same, watching the angry red crown for an elongated moment - knowing it would make him squirm ever so sweetly - before taking that beautiful cock into his mouth in one go.

Tezuka started to scream.

''Nice. Very nice. I must commend you on your deep-throating skills, Sadaharu.''

Not able to answer right now - and not really caring - Inui licked and sucked just like he knew it would be appreciated, occasionally grazing his teeth over the main vein.

Yanagi watched almost entranced before realizing the screams were still there.

It was time to let their willful prey finally shoot its load.

Getting a better grip on those lean hips Yanagi renewed his efforts in power as well as speed and knew it worked when the screams caught on a new high.

All it took after that was three more thrusts and Tezuka was spilling into the awaiting mouth, his body shuddering so uncontrollably he pulled Yanagi over the edge as well. 

Yanagi had never fucked so good before.

Out of breath and loving the sight Inui made with a string of cum leaking out of his mouth, they both caught Tezuka just before he collapsed onto the tiled floor, then made eye contact again like nothing had happened. 

''I think he'll need help with that shower today, doctor.''

''Will the professor be joining us?''

''Only if the doctor will share again sometime.''

Inui adjusted his glasses.

''Whatever my professor wishes.''


End file.
